The Oz Kids (film)
The Oz Kids is a upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-adventure drama feature film will be released in Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. It was animated by Industrial Light and Magic, produced by Hyperion Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. This film is rated PG for mild scary images, peril and rude humor. Plot Cast *Maggie Batson as Dot: The main protagonist of the film. Neddie’s fun-loving 8-year-old sister and Dorothy and Zeb’s tomboyish daughter. *Max Charles as Neddie: The deutagonist of the film. Dot’s charming 5-year-old brother and Dorothy and Zeb’s son. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Andrea: The daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. *Amy Lee as Glinda: Andrea’s mother. *Ellen DeGeneres as Mombi: The main antagonist of the film. *David Mazouz as Scarecrow Jr.: Scarecrow's son *Johnny Knoxville as John Crow: Scarecrow Jr.’s crow cousion. He is 23 years old. *C.J. Adams as Jack Pumpkinhead, Jr.: Jack Pumpkinhead, Sr.'s son. *Preston Bailey as Tin Boy: The Tin Woodman's son. *Jackson Brundage as Boris: The Cowardly Lion's son and Bela's shy and gentle younger brother. *Emma Rayne Lyle as Bela: The Cowardly Lion's daughter and Boris' tough older sister. *Adam Sandler as Cowardly Lion: Boris and Bela's father. *Tucker Albrizzi as Frank: Oscar Diggs' 10-year-old son. *John Lithgow as Oscar Diggs: Frank’s father *Carolyn Hennesy as Dorothy: Dot and Neddie’s mother and Zeb’s wife. *Ben Stiller as Zeb: Dot and Neddie’s father and Dorothy’s husband. *Martin Short as Toby: Leader of the flying monkeys and Mombi's sidekick. *Jim Carrey as The Nome King: Prince Otto’s father. One of the secondary antagonists of the film. *Veronica Taylor as Prince Otto: Nome King’s son. One of the secondary antagonists of the film. *Frank Welker as Toto 2: Dot and Neddie's black dog, named after Dorothy's dog. Production Filming The film uses two aspect ratios; it begins in 2.35:1 when the Walt Disney Pictures and DisneyToon Studios logo and the opening titles are shown, and then switches to a smaller, windowboxed 1.78:1 aspect ratio for the Kansas sequences. The film switches back to 2.35:1 when Dot, Neddie and Toto 2 arrives in Oz, signifying Dot opens her eyes when she wakes up. The film also switches back to 1.78:1 when Dot, Neddie and Toto 2 awakens back in Kansas after being knocked out by a gate, but Dot still had her Magic Belt on her blue dress. The film switches to 2.35:1 when end credits are shown and then switched back to 1.78:1 for post-credits scene where Dot and Neddie sitting on a tree branch in Kansas followed by a kiss, and finally switches back to 2.35:1 where the DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Pictures logo are shown. Music This feature film was the first in The Oz Kids franchise to feature a live orchestra. The film score of the film was composed and conducted by Alan Menken and performed by New Japan Philharmonic. Songs All songs for the film written and composed by Alan Menken. *"Enchanted World" – Dot, Neddie *"Dancing on Air" – Dot, Neddie, Glinda, Andrea *"My Magic Belt" – Dot *"When I Had a Brain?" – Scarecrow Jr. *"When I Had a Heart?" – Tin Boy *"When We Had a Nerve?" – Boris, Bela, The Cowardly Lion *"The Merriest Land of Oz – Dot, Neddie, Chours *"If I am The King of the Forest" – The Cowardly Lion *"The Gillikin Country" (Tune of "The Good Ship Misery") – Creatures from Gillikin Country *"Enchanted World (Sad Version)” – Dot, Neddie *"Return to the Land of Oz March" – Dot, Neddie *"Feeling for Home" – Dot, Neddie *"Enchanted World (Reprise/Finale)" – Chours Songs during the end credits of the film: *"Wings to the Future" – Performed by Noriko Hidaka *"Somewhere Out There" – Performed by Linda Rondstat and James Ingram Transcript For a full transcript of '''The Oz Kids', click here. Trivia *The first Oz Kids production to be released theatrically, as well as the first in the series to be distributed by The Walt Disney Company. *Dot and Neddie has four fingers in the rest of the film. But in the Kansas sequences, Dot and Neddie has five fingers. *This is the only Hyperion Animation film to switch aspect ratios, the film starts in a 1.78:1 aspect ratio when in Kansas, and then when Dot, Neddie and Toto 2 arrives in Oz, the screen switches to the CinemaScope ratio of 2.35:1 when Dot opening her eyes. *Disney’s third Oz-related film. *In "The Return of Mombi", Mombi reforms and become friends with the Oz Kids after she drink the forbidden water. In the feature film, Mombi was killed when Dot and Neddie throws the water on her, causing her to melt. Technical Specifications '''Runtime': 139 minutes Sound Mix: Dolby Atmos | Auro 11.1 Aspect Ratio: 1.78:1 (Kansas sequences) | 2.40:1 Color: Color Laboratory: DeLuxe Negative Format: Digital Printed Film Format: 35 mm (Kodak Vision 2383) | 70 mm (IMAX DMR blow-up) (dual-strip 3-D) (Kodak Vision 2383) | D-Cinema (also 3-D version) Cinematographic Process: Digital 3-D Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Hyperion Animation films Category:Musical films Category:3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films